Homework?
by MariaBeilschmidt
Summary: A normal day; Matthew tries to get his homework done, but a certain albino has alot of other things in mind. PruCan  Reading at your own risk.


Gilbert has never been one for homework. Or learning. Or doing anything related to school. He sometimes did stuff for school, but only enough to pass exams. Enough to somehow manage through school. It didn't make anyone proud or anything. But the albino didn't care. His father couldn't care less about him. Sometimes Gil's brother tried to tell him to take school more serious... and failed. Not even the albino's boyfriend managed to do anything much about it. But he never stopped trying. Like right now, Matthew would often sit in the albino's room, doing his homework and trying to get Gilbert to work. But the boy only yawned, slept or played with Matt's hair._ "It's so soft.", _he would say and then pull Matthew closer. And closer. Until the blonde was on his lap and he could place his chin on Matt's shoulder, continue to play with his hair and hum. Damn that lazy albino.

"Mattieeeeeee~"

"Shut up.."

_Sigh_.

"Buuut Birdie~ Just look outside... This day screams for ice-cream~"

"No. It does not. By the way, I have homework to do."

_Yawn_.

Right now, Matthew sat on his boyfriend's lap again. And tried to do his homework. It wasn't really easy to focus. Not when a certain albino boyfriend of his hummed some song, played with his hair and yawned every five minutes. The yawning only made him tired. As did the hot air steaming inside the room from the outside. It got harder by every minute to suppress the urge to yawn too. Eyelids became heavy... And this led to...

"Gil, Gimme a kiss..", Matt mumbled and turned his head a little.

"With pleasure, Birdieee~", The albino whispered. He leaned in, pulling Matt a little down and claiming his lips. Matthew closed his eyes and kissed back. They kissed for a a few seconds, Gil's hand in Matt's hair, while Matt dropped the pen he had been holding. The albino was about to let his tongue play, when-

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!"

Matthew and Gilbert jumped, almost falling out of the seat, that they had sat on. This voice could only be-

"Shit, West will kill me..."

"H-hide under the desk, hurry."

Matthew got up, as did Gilbert. He crawled under the desk and pulled his knees to his chest. Matt pulled the chair into an angle that covered the part of the room where his boyfriend hid. He sat back down, then the door flew open. "I KNOW YOU-..."

"Uh-uh... Hello.", Matthew greeted, pretending to be all into his homework.

"Ah uhm hello... is my brother here?", Gilbert's brother asked, trying to keep his rage to himself.

"No, actually.. he just went out."

"I see..."

The German bowed in excuse, before leaving again. Matt sighed and looked at the sheet in front of him. Maths. Gil was about to push Matt's legs away to get out, when the door flew open again. A man, who looked like the older version of Gil's brother entered.

"Have you seen Gilbert?", the man asked calmly. And Matthew shook his head.

"He went out."

"I see. I'm sorry."

And the man left again. This time, Gil crawled out, yawning again. He went towards the door and locked it. Enough of people trying to _kill_ him. Matthew continued his homework as if nothing had happened. He was used to it. After a few times he didn't even bother asking what Gil had done to make his family that mad. His boyfriend was always out for something idiotic. Especially when with his friends. Ah, Matthew didn't want to think about it.

Gilbert crawled up to Matt, kneeling beside him and putting his head in the other boy's lap. "Can I sleep now, Mattie~?"

Normally, he would have asked if this wouldn't be uncomfortable. Normally. But he knew Gilbert slept everywhere and in every position. That boy was a damn heavy sleeper.

"Yeah sure, just don't snore.."

Yawn. "Thank you~", the albino muttered and closed his eyes. Minutes later, as Matthew was sure, that the albino was already asleep, the blonde let out the yawn, he had been holding for some time now. Eyelids became too heavy. Yawn. This was it... Matt began to pack his stuff up. He managed to drag Gil onto his bed.

It looked so tempting. Yawn. _Who could he fool?_ Matt crawled next to his boyfriend and curled up on the bed, beside him. The blonde shut his eyes. Yeah... _He was tired too._


End file.
